


Incorrect Swanqueen

by JoyKatieWrites



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU and not, Based on a Tumblr Post, Credit to creator of the Incorrect Swanqueen tumblr prompts, Emma calls Regina a turd, F/F, Mostly cute and fluffy, Young SQ and Old SQ, each chapter is a different fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyKatieWrites/pseuds/JoyKatieWrites
Summary: A range of fics based on the Tumblr prompts of the same name (credit to creator). A mix of AU and canon, established SQ and otherwise





	1. Bug Bites

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do what others have, and create something from the Incorrect SwanQueen posts on Tumblr. Credit to the original creator of the prompts, who I can’t name, because I don’t know who that is. Hopefully they are a little different from what you may have already read. See usual disclaimer on my profile. Drastically different chapter sizes from the inspiration I get when I see the random prompt.

“So did you have a good time with Emma today?” Regina was sat at the dining table, smiling fondly at Henry. It had been a year since Emma had come to town and Regina no longer seemed to outwardly resent her son’s other mother. In fact, Henry had noticed, they were even in the process of becoming friends. He had been surprised when, when he and his mother had been in the diner for a Friday night treat after a good test grade, she had seen Emma enter the diner and had invited her over to join them.

Henry could only grin back at his mother, digging into the chicken parcel in front of him. “Yeah, we went to the beach and I taught her how to skim rocks and she taught me how to start a fire in the event of an emergency and then we ran into Sleepy asleep on the side of the street so Emma carried him to the hospital just so he was safe.” He paused to take a breath, not noticing the look that had crossed his mother’s face. “Emma’s actually really nice, mom. Why can’t you and her be friends? She is my…” He stopped speaking when he noticed the cloud pass over his mother’s face. “I just think it would be great if you got along.” He mumbled the last part of his sentence into his plate and Regina’s heart sunk at the disheartened look on Henry’s face.

“Miss Swan and I are friends dear. We decided it would be better if we got along, for your benefit, and it turns out your other mother is rather… charming. So a friendship was easy to fall into. Just… don’t tell her that I don’t think she’s unpleasant. Her head will get far too big.”

Henry chuckled at his mother, pushing his plate away from him. “Mom can we invite Emma around to watch a movie after I’ve done my homework? It’s Sunday tomorrow so we don’t need to be up early. I asked her and she said she was free but she said I have to ask you first.” Regina held back a smile at the thoughtfulness of the blonde woman she was once so sure was set to ruin her life.

“I suppose if Miss Swan isn’t busy she can come around. Text her and tell her to bring dessert okay?” Henry nodded eagerly, standing up from the table to grab his phone and text his other mother. Regina smiled to herself, stacking the dishes on the table before taking them to the kitchen, figuring she had about an hour to tidy up while Henry did his homework, before the blonde, who was terrible at keeping time came around.

She once again was surprised by the other woman when not half an hour later she was at the front door, bottle of wine in one hand and a baked dessert in the other. When Regina opened the door, Emma peered around her, looking for Henry.

“He’s finishing his homework, in his room.” Emma nodded, handing over the wine, and Regina stood aside to let her in, leading the way back into the kitchen.

“Henry said come around in about an hour but, I kinda missed him.”

Regina smiled, not unkindly and took the saran-wrapped dessert from her hands, placing it on the counter behind her. She stepped closer to the blonde who was peering nervously at the door. “Yes, he has a lot of homework. Someone kept him busy today and now he has to finish the majority before he can watch a movie.” She took another step. “Why? It’s not a problem is it?”

“Nope.” She grinned, popping the p as she placed her hands on Regina’s hips. “Not a problem at all.” Without another word she leaned forward capturing her lips in a slow kiss. Regina hummed at the contact, raising her arms to wrap around the blonde’s neck, stepping forward which caused Emma to step back until her back was against the counter.

The pair remained embraced for a few minutes until the sound of heavy footsteps thundering down the stairs caused them to jump apart. Regina moved quickly to the sink and carried on washing the dishes, Emma appearing beside her with a dishtowel just as the door opened.

“Mom, Emma hasn’t… oh hi Emma. You didn’t reply to my text. I didn’t know if you were coming.” Emma kept her back to Henry, noticing with a side glance that Regina’s lipstick was smudged, not sure if it would be clear what they had been doing.

“Sorry kid, I guess I was just excited to spend more time with you… and your mom.”

“Have you finished your homework?” Henry frowned at both of his mother’s hesitance to look at him.

“No. Are you guys fighting? Why won’t you look at each other?” Regina moved over to the fridge, opening the door to hide her face from her son.

“No we’re not fighting Henry, we’re talking like adults do. Now go and finish your homework so we can watch the movie. Emma bought pie and we’re going to eat it in front of the TV. Once you have finished your homework.” Henry rolled his eyes, turning to leave the room, pausing as Regina spoke again. “Don’t roll your eyes at me young man, or I will choose the movie and you will have to sit through the whole thing.” Henry’s eyes widened and he ran back out of the room to do what was asked of him.

Not long after, the dishes had been done and the adults were sat at the dining room table with mugs of coffee. They had been talking about their days, Emma’s hand resting over the brunettes.

“How much longer do you think we can keep this a secret? Do you think he knows something?” Emma grinned at the hesitation of her girlfriend, squeezing the hand that she was holding.

“I know that you raised him pretty perfectly and he is a pretty smart kid, but remember, he did get some of his genes from me and I know for that reason alone he does not know what is going on.” She expected Regina to smile and agree and so was surprised when the woman frowned and pulled her hand away.

“Don’t. Don’t do that… don’t put yourself down like that. You are a smart, strong, beautiful independent woman, and because of you we have an intelligent, thoughtful kind child who will turn into a very well-adjusted young man.” The only way that Emma could respond was to shift closer and kiss her once more.

This time their kiss was not interrupted and the pair remained in a close hold until Regina pulled away, breathing heavily. She was flushed and her lipstick had all but disappeared. Emma bit her lip and gave her one more peck before pushing her away. “Why don’t you go and get yourself sorted and I’ll make sure Henry doesn’t pick a terrible movie.” Regina reached a hand up to Emma’s face, wiping a smear of lipstick from the corner of her mouth, leaving her hand cupping the woman’s cheek for a few moments.

“Okay…” She blushed as she stood, refusing to look back at the woman she knew was watching her ass as she walked. When she was out of her eye-line she stopped, leaning against the wall for a moment, rolling her eyes to herself at how she seemed to get when Emma was around. She went upstairs to her room, poking her head in on Henry to check how he was getting on, before going to change. She changed into a comfortable outfit she only ever wore around the house, spending a moment assessing in the mirror if it was too ‘loungey ’ for an evening with Emma, whom Henry thought she just about tolerated. She cleaned her face of makeup and applied a light gloss, knowing that Henry would notice if she wasn’t wearing any makeup and he would comment, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for him to start asking questions.

When she returned downstairs, Emma was sat on the sofa, a selection of DVD’s laid out on the coffee table in front of her. She watched Regina as she passed her, moving towards her spot on the sofa, before Emma grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on her lap. Regina shrieked as she fell against the blonde, wriggling as she tried to get comfortable on the woman’s bony legs. She felt Emma grip her hips almost too tightly and when she turned to face her girlfriend, she saw that Emma was clenching her jaw, eyes wide. Regina jumped up, instantly concerned that she had hurt her.

“Emma, are you okay? Has something happened?” Emma grinned up at the brunette, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“I just don’t think it’s wise for you to be… when Henry is just upstairs…” Regina blushed again, deducing from the salacious smirk on Emma’s face what had got her so tense. Before she could reply, the sound of their son’s footsteps came from the hallway. Regina sat quickly on the sofa, Emma standing in the same second, pretending to browse the DVD’s in the cabinet. Henry entered with the pie in one hand, dishes and spoons in the other and again looked perplexed at how his mothers were interacting.

“Hey kid, I put a few movies on the table that your mom and I are willing to watch so choose from them.” She glanced at Regina who was studiously avoiding her gaze, and moved to sit on the spare armchair, away from Regina. Seeing the only spot available was next to his mother, Henry put the chosen movie into the player and sat on the sofa, curling into her side. Emma watched as Regina almost burst with happiness at how her son was being with her, and mouthed a thankyou at Emma, knowing that she had been involved in making Henry stop hating her.

When the movie was about half way through, Regina sliced up the pie and handed out portions with ice cream, sitting back down, celebrating internally when Henry shifted from where he was sat, cuddling close to Regina. He leaned his head on her shoulder and Regina almost burst in happiness, kissing the top of his head. Emma spent more time watching her girlfriend and son than she did the movie, and caught Henry looking at his mother more than once. He looked confused, as if he was trying to work something out.

“You alright kid?” He nodded but didn’t say anything, looking back at the movie. She saw Regina glance at Henry and turn back to look at her and she smiled at the woman she was pretending to be mere acquaintances with.

The returning smile was timid, but Emma found it beautiful, unable to not stare at the woman she had been seeing for the past few months. She knew Henry would notice if she didn’t control herself and so she dragged her eyes away from the brunette and back to the TV. She remained studiously watching until the credits began to roll, which was when Henry stood up and began to collect the empty dishes to take them to the kitchen.

Emma stood as soon as he was out the door, dropping a kiss to the top of Regina’s head, as she stretched. Regina was watching her, looking inquisitive. Emma grinned at her from the other side of the room and Regina nodded to herself, having decided what she was thinking.

“I think we should tell him.”

Emma frowned in confusion and Regina’s face dropped at her hesitation. “You don’t want to?” Emma immediately backtracked, not liking the sadness that crossed the brunette’s face.

“I do sweetheart, I just didn’t expect you to want to. You’re the one that asked if we could keep it a secret. I was just wondering why the change of heart?” She walked back over to the sofa so Regina could see she was serious.

“I’m not ashamed of you, you make me happy, and it would make Henry happy to know that we were friends.” She stuttered for a second before smiling. “More than friends.”

Emma chuckled causing Regina to glance at her questioningly. “I agree, but I don’t think Henry would necessarily be all that pleased to know his mothers were…‘more than friends’…” She waggled her eyebrows, trying to make Regina laugh, and it worked. Regina’s laugh caused Emma to lean forward and peck her lips and Emma smirked as the other woman continued to giggle into the kiss.

“So we should tell him? Soon?” Regina nodded, but pulled away from the blonde as Henry walked back in.

“What’s the plan tomorrow then for you guys?” Emma had moved to the other side of the sofa when Henry walked back in, and he had sat between his mothers, turning to her in question.

“Well Henry has soccer practice in the morning and I figured I’d go to the office and get some work done while he’s busy. I have some paperwork that the incompetent sheriff submitted which is full of mistakes, so I have to fix that.” Emma rolled her eyes and glared at Regina as Henry turned to face her and Regina winked at her to show she was joking.

“Well I have no plans, so maybe I could come to the office and sort my paperwork and you can get some other work done and then when Henry is done with soccer practice he can come by and I can take you both out for lunch?” She looked imploringly at her girlfriend, hoping she would convey the point she wanted to make, that they could tell their son about their relationship over lunch. Regina nodded as Henry shook his head and Emma frowned at his rejection. Regina looked at him questioningly and when he saw Emma’s face he tried to explain.

“It’s not that I don’t want to have lunch with you guys. I just don’t want to go to the office first.” It was Regina’s turn to look confused.

“Why?”

“There are a lot of bugs in your office mom.”

Appalled by the accusation that she didn’t keep a clean office like she kept a clean home, Regina glared. “How dare you. There are not!”

Henry, not liking how angry his mom seemed to be, tried to put forward his argument. “There is! You and Emma always come out of there covered in bug bites!” Emma had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing out loud as Regina’s eyes widened, a blush covering her face.

“Yeah kid… about that…”


	2. Clingy

“No, Emma, don’t make me go!”

“Gina, you promised. You got out of celebrating Christmas with my family. You promised you would celebrate New Year’s with them.” Regina frowned as she considered Emma’s words, knowing the blonde was right and that she couldn’t make excuses.

“Ugh fine, but you are making it up to me tonight after the party.” Emma rolled her eyes, shaking her head in mirth, knowing she would do whatever Regina asked of her.

“You say that like it’s a punishment my love, but I am more than happy to make it up to you in any way I can” She smirked, waggling her eyebrows, anything to make the love of her life happy. “We have a few hours until we need to get ready, so what do you say, I start making it up to you right now?”

Regina grinned, turning away from the blonde and running out of the kitchen towards the stairs. “You’ll have catch me first!”

#

“Emma help me zip up will you?” Regina turned, her bare back now visible to the woman and Emma swallowed as she stepped up behind her, one hand sliding down to her hip, while the other drew her hair away from the nape of her neck, pressing her lips to the juncture of her shoulder. She felt Regina squirm beneath her and she grinned, nipping at the sensitive skin of her neck. She wanted to continue teasing Regina, but she knew the brunette would be able to convince her to skip the party and she was not allowing her to try. She tickled the base of her back before zipping up the sleek cobalt dress, tapping her on the ass when she was done.

“Emma.” She turned, the disapproval obvious on her face, but Emma could tell it was not from anger, but from annoyance, her arousal clear in her eyes.

Emma herself was already dressed, and she, like her girlfriend had chosen a dress to impress, the tight black, lacy number showing her curves in a way she knew would drive Regina crazy, especially after a few drinks. She turned away from Regina to check her hair, seeing the woman checking her out in the mirror. She shimmied her hips as she walked over to the bed where her rarely-worn heels were waiting.

“You ready to go?” Regina glared at the woman, trying to make it seem as if it was a great chore attending a party she didn’t have to host with free wine. Emma could see her heart was not really in it and grinned, taking the woman’s hand in her own.

“You look beautiful baby. You’re gonna be the envy of all the guests.” She paused in her words and her walk as she considered something. “Though if anyone touches you I will challenge them to a fight to the death. And I will win.” Regina smirked, patting Emma’s forearm with her free hand.

“Of course you will sweetheart.”

#

Regina, when drinking, exhibited being many types of ‘drunk’. After two glasses of wine she was a giggly drunk. After 4, she was a loud, exuberant drunk. After spirits she was a stumbly drunk and after beer she was an angry drunk. However, her current type of drunk was Emma’s favourite.

Having consumed a glass of her own cider before they left for the party, she had been given the courage to attend the party as a friend and member of the community, instead of the mayor and formal evil queen. When she’d arrived she’d been handed a glass of wine and she had nursed it for a while, wanting to keep control of herself while she was in public. However in the next hour she had been dared to do a shot by Ruby, and had been ‘coerced’ into another glass of wine by Belle, and she was beginning to lose her inhibitions.

When it got less than an hour to midnight, she had been handed a glass of champagne which had quickly turned into two. Which is how she got to where she currently was; loving, and not hesitant at showing her affection. It was five minutes to midnight and the party had made its way to the roof of the building, ready to watch the fireworks as the clock struck twelve. There were chairs set out, a few blankets on the table and Emma and Regina were stood huddled in a small group with Snow and David, by the fire pit that was currently lit.

Snow was watching the pair with a soft grin, as Emma returned with a glass of water for Regina. Regina drunk the water in a matter of seconds, placing the glass down as she wrapped one arm around Emma’s waist, kissing her on the cheek. Snow leaned back against David, who was also watching his daughter and her girlfriend.

“So…” At Snow breaking the silence, Emma turned from watching the horizon to face her, Regina lifting her hand to absentmindedly play with Emma’s hair. “Which of you two would you say is the most clingy, affectionate one?” Regina, who had been watching Emma for the better part of the evening, turned to face her ex-stepdaughter with a raised brow.

“Emma. Obviously.” She shook her head as if it was a stupid question, turning back to Emma as she appraised her, grinning cheekily as she looked her up and down. Emma couldn’t help but laugh at the hungry look in the brunette’s eyes.

“I think we better get you home Gina…” Emma was surprised at the pout that quickly crossed her face.

“After the fireworks. I wanna watch them with you. It signifies a new year, a fresh start. It’ll be our first full year together. I want to start it right. Here, with you.” Regina spoke softly, taking Emma’s hand as she talked.

Forgetting where they were and who was around, Emma gripped Regina’s hip, pulling her closer as she kissed her, both of them missing the proud smile on the Charming’s faces.


	3. Ex-Girlfriend

The pair could not stop touching each other, little caresses and little kisses, both unable to get enough of their partner. They had been married all of 8 hours and they were yet to release each other, having even held onto the other while they were changing for their flight.

They had decided to get a taxi to the airport, not wanting the either of them to be restricted, having to drive, and they had turned down David’s offer of a lift as they didn’t want to have to hold back from the affection; Emma pulling David to the side to let him know she just wanted her new wife to be comfortable.

Emma had given the taxi driver all the details of their destination and would be paying via the app and so the pair felt no reason to break their embrace to initiate a conversation with the driver.

When they arrived at the airport, they had to separate, holding hands as they checked in and made their way to the lounge to await their flight. Emma was buzzing with excitement, having never been abroad, her only experience flying being moving foster homes or for work. Regina was excited for a similar reason, as this was the first time she had taken a vacation in as many years as she could remember. She had used her accrued holidays and was looking forward to reaching their island destination for some sun, sea and honeymoon adventures.

Making their way onto the plane, they were greeted by the steward and Emma was acting like a giddy child, informing everyone who would listen that they were on their honeymoon. When they were settled into first class, they were approached by another steward who was holding a tray with glasses of champagne.

“Good evening, can I interest you in some light refreshments.” Emma grinned up at the lady, taking Regina’s hand and squeezing it. “My ex-girlfriend and I would love some, thank you.” Regina rolled her eyes good-naturedly and shook her head at the steward who was looking amused.

“Excuse my wife. She is a child.” She glanced at the blonde to see her pouting, and kissed away the pout with a chuckle. They held hands as the rest of the passengers entered the plane, chatting quietly at what they planned to do in their two weeks in the Bahamas, Emma mentioning things like snorkelling and scuba diving and going on a submarine ride. Regina had shook her head at all the suggestions, smirking when Emma asked her what she wanted to do.

“I was thinking swimming, sunbathing and a lot of sex.” Emma blushed, glancing around at the other passengers who were not so subtly listening in.

“I… uh… well I think that sounds like a wonderful idea…” Regina raised her eyebrow with a nod, cheering internally that she’d embarrassed her new wife.

Emma rolled her eyes at the grin Regina was trying to hide, pulling her hand onto her lap, stroking her knuckles with her thumb. The pair continued to talk quietly while the announcements were made, and the plane took off, stopping only for Regina to show Emma the view from the window. It was a peaceful flight and to both of them; the perfect start to their honeymoon.

Their villa was a boat ride away from the main island where they were staying and so the pair sat on the cushioned seat, fingers linked as they watched the waves. Emma was excitedly pointing out all the things she had never seen before, the sea lions that were perched on the rocks, the dolphins as, just for a few moments, they swam close to the boat. Regina was almost as excited as her new bride, but not for the same reasons. While Emma chatted excitedly about all the animals, recalling information she had learnt way back in school, Regina was content to just sit at her side and gaze at her. She was excited for how happy her wife was. How relaxed she was now that she was away from her duties in Storybrooke. In the five years that she had known her, she had never seen her this… free.

When Emma had seen enough, or from the hue on her face from the rocking of the boat; when she was no longer able to stand and move about as she was, she sat next to her wife and took her hand, sighing contently as the brunette laid her head against her shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“For what my love?”

Emma twisted so she could kiss the top of her head before continuing. “For trusting me. For allowing me into your life. Into Henry’s. For loving me. For letting me love you.”

Regina continued to stare out into the water, hastily wiping the tear that had gathered in her eye.

“It is an honour to call you my wife Mrs Swan-Mills.” Regina felt Emma tense before she wrapped her arm around her, pulling her closer into her side. They remained sat close together until the boat was still and Emma stood first, stepping off the boat onto the jetty, helping Regina over.

Again they clasped hands as they made their way to the reception area. Regina was quiet, looking around and appreciating the views as Emma was walking almost one step ahead, her free hand carrying the luggage. They finally released each other as Emma opened the reception door for her wife, striding over to the desk where they were able to check in.

The receptionist smiled politely at the pair as Regina joined Emma at the desk.

“Good afternoon. I’m Emma and this is my ex-girlfriend Regina. We’d like to check in please.” Regina scowled up at the woman. The joke was getting a little old but the glimmer of humour in Emma’s eyes made it tolerable.

“Emma, you have to stop introducing me to people like that!” She rolled her eyes with a pointed glare before she turned to the receptionist who was watching the exchange with a concerned frown. The receptionist looked down at her computer; seeing a double bed booked in one of their premium villas and she raised her eyebrow in question.

Regina shook her head at the woman, rolling her eyes again as she explained. “I’m her wife.” She heard Emma snort next to her as she tried to hold back a laugh.

“Yeah you are.” Regina grinned at the look of lust that Emma was watching her with and squeezed her hand behind the desk as the receptionist began the process of checking them in. Impatiently, the pair stood, and before long a porter was picking up their bags to take them to their villa. Emma walked slightly ahead, the shorts she was wearing causing Regina to stare at the toned legs as the muscles flexed. She didn’t stop to admire the view of their home for the next two weeks, instead catching Emma’s eye as she turned and caught her staring. She smirked as she made her way inside, wrapping her arms around Regina from behind as the older woman dug in her purse for some money; giggling as Emma kissed the spot below her ear. After a fumbled start, she handed the money over, turning in Emma’s arms to claim the lips that were tickling her skin.

Accepting his tip, the porter left the villa, the bags set just inside the door of the room. Regina had tipped more than was custom in an effort to get the man out without any further questions. Their honeymoon was just beginning, and Regina was ready to get it started with a bang.


	4. Suck It Up

Emma and Regina had been best friends since they were in kindergarten. It had started when Emma had punched the six year old boy who had stolen the toy car that five year old Regina had been racing around the carpet. She had given him a nose bleed and in return had earned a week of missed recess, a spanking from her foster parents and a new best friend.

For the next ten years the pair were inseparable. Emma had been there for Regina when her father had had a heart attack when they were eight. Regina had been there for Emma when Emma’s foster family were killed in a car accident, and the little girl had been put back into a group home. Emma had celebrated with Regina when her mother had run off with her secret boyfriend, leaving Regina in the care of her father. Regina had attended court with Emma when she had finally been adopted at the age of twelve. They had been there through every big event in the others’ lives.

Regina had attended pride with her best friend, a number of weeks after Emma had first come out to her and to Mary Margaret and David, her parents. She had been Emma’s shoulder to cry on when Emma had first asked a girl out, only to be rejected and called a ‘dyke’. Emma had returned the favour when Regina had been dumped six months into a relationship because she wouldn’t put out to her boyfriend.

The pair had vowed to be best friends forever, and had even chosen to attend the same college, and if possible, room together in the dorms. Today was the day they found out whether they had been accepted. They had decided they would both take their envelopes to Granny’s and they would open them together, or open each other’s depending on the mood.

Regina wasn’t worried. She knew that they would both get into their first choice college. She knew had passed all her exams with ease and had the funds available from a college fund her parents had set up for her, and Emma, if she received the right grades, would be going on a scholarship, one that Regina had helped Mary Margaret and David secretly apply for.

Emma however, was worried. She’d always known Regina was the smarter of the two, and she knew that even with all the work she had put in, there was no guarantee of success. The one thing that she didn’t want, was to be separated from her best friend because she wasn’t smart enough to get into college. She had worked hard so that they were able to stay together, but she knew it would be just her luck that she didn’t get the grades to go to college with the one person that had always believed in her.

She had arrived at Granny’s early, and she was sat in the corner booth, ‘their booth’ that Ruby, the owner of the diner, and Emma’s godmother, always allowed them to sit at to study. She had ordered her usual hot chocolate, and Regina’s usual mocha, to be made when Regina walked through the door, and she had also ordered a basket of truffle fries, their usual study snack to be cooked so they were fresh upon her best friend’s arrival.

Regina was late. It was unusual and it caused Emma to send a quick text to the brunette to check that everything was okay. She didn’t get a response and so after waiting another five minutes, making the other woman 15 minutes late, Emma stood, ready to go to Regina’s house, when the bell rang as the diner door opened. Emma stopped as she realised who had walked in, Regina dressed in a patterned dress and burgundy suede heels and Emma felt her mouth go dry. She swallowed, trying to speak but finding herself unable. She waved timidly and sat back down on the seat, waiting for Regina to approach with the envelope she was carrying. Regina sat and smiled shyly at Emma, crossing her legs one over the other. Emma’s eyes widened, unable to stop herself from staring.

“Uh… Emma?” It was not Regina who had spoken but Ruby, having arrived with the coffee and the truffle fries, noticing her goddaughter staring at the other woman.

“Oh... uh… thanks Rubes.” Emma turned back to Regina, smiling more brightly. “Well… you look beautiful… Any special reason you dressed up, is finding out I have no future worth the effort?”

Regina frowned at the blonde. “That’s not going to happen Emma. You have such a bright future ahead.” She pushed the envelope away from her, picking at a fry and nibbling it. “And not really… I thought we could go and celebrate once we’re done here.” Emma scoffed and Regina rolled her eyes at her best friend’s childishness. “Just open the envelope!” Emma glared at the brunette before pouting, reaching over to pick the other envelope up.

“Why don’t we open each other’?” She wasn’t argumentative, she was hopeful. She knew that Regina’s envelope contained an acceptance, and as much as she was scared of what hers contained, she was so proud of her best friend. She was smiling as she opened the envelope and pulled out the paper, scanning to see the words ‘congratulations’, ‘pleasure’ and ‘acceptance’ and she squealed, standing up and pulling Regina up by her arm to wrap her in a tight hug. “I knew it. I totally knew it. I’m so proud of you Regina. Congratulations for getting into college.”

Regina was unexpectedly surprised at her acceptance and she found herself hugging Emma back even tighter, and for even longer than the situation warranted. She heard Emma sigh and pulled back, tilting her chin up with a frown. “Hey, you can’t pout when you won’t even open your own envelope. This could be good news. And if for some reason it’s not the news I am expecting, it’s not like we’ll never see each other. We can visit each other. We can look at other options…” Emma glowered as she sat down in her seat, folding her arms with a pout. Regina shook her head before taking her own seat again, regarding her friend as she peeled open the envelope. This time, seeing what was written did not cause any surprise for the brunette, and she schooled her features so Emma wouldn’t be able to work it out.

“I’m sorry.” She watched Emma’s reaction, saw her shoulders sink as she deflated before she changed her disappointed expression to one of acceptance.

“It’s okay… I knew it. I…” Regina reached over and took her hand squeezing it until she looked at her.

“I’m sorry that you’re stuck with me for another four years.”

It took a few seconds for the realisation to hit and when it did, Emma frowned. “You’re lying.”

“I am not!” Regina grinned, handing over the letter that contained her acceptance. Emma grasped it and peered at it, expecting to see a rejection, becoming very stunned when she read not only was she going to college, but she was getting there on a full scholarship.

“What… I… How..?” Regina could not help but smile at the expression on her best friends face, a mixture of shock and joy.

“I am so proud of you my dear.” Emma looked back up at the brunette with a grateful smile before looking down at the letter, following the words with her finger in awe.

“I… can’t believe it… How did this even happen?” She noticed Regina’s face change and regarded her. “You did something didn’t you?” Emma’s heart had quickly sunk at the quick nod of assent and she frowned down at the letter, now not happy at what she was saying. “Am I only in because of you?” Regina’s eyes widened in disbelief at what she was saying.

“Of course not Emma. You got in on your own merit. I just helped your parents apply for the scholarship. I knew you wouldn’t do it yourself and now you can go without having to worry about paying tuition, or about your parents having to cover costs. I know you didn’t want David to pick up more shifts at the prison, I know you’re worried about him and them trying to afford college. And listen…” She pulled Emma’s attention to her instead of at the letter. “You getting in on a scholarship means they know you are smart enough. You are a wonderfully creative and intelligent person and there was no doubt in my mind that you would get in. This is all you, do you understand?”

Emma didn’t answer. Instead she started at her best friend, trying to comprehend what was being said, before a slow grin covered her face. “I got in?”

Regina’s own smile reflected the blonde’s. “You got in.” The pair squealed together and once again stood to hug each other tightly. “Now we have to go and celebrate.”

Two hours later the pair had changed and were sat at the bar in the Rabbit Hole, Regina with a glass of wine and Emma with a cocktail that was listed as a special for the day. They were only on their first drink, having never been people to drink to excess and they were sat close together as they usually did. Regina had been acting a little unusually, at least according to Emma, and she was trying to get her to talk about what was on her mind.

“Gina.” Regina, who had been staring at the reflection of herself in the mirror at the other side of the bar, jumped at the noise.

“What?”

“Are you okay?” Regina’s frown at the question caused a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Having always been an over thinker, Emma was already creating her own answer. “Are you not wanting me to be coming to college with you?” Regina looked surprised at the questioning and took the hand that was resting on top of the bar.

“Of course I do, why would you say that?”

“Well… your face for one.” Regina pouted at that and Emma grinned, knowing the woman had always been self-conscious about her face and not wanting to offend her. “Don’t get me wrong Gina, you have a very beautiful face… I just can’t tell what you’re thinking, and you’re not telling me, so I have to come to my own conclusions.” Regina squeezed the hand she was holding before looking back to the mirror.

“Well now that I know we’re heading to college, there’s just things that are going to be changing and I don’t know how ready I am for that.”

“Well… what is really going to be changing? We’re growing up, but we’ll still be studying and I’ll still be working and things will be like normal. Just… somewhere else.” Regina smiled but it was not genuine, and it was clear that something else was bothering her. “Regina… please tell me what’s going on. Maybe I can help?” The brunette regarded Emma curiously, swinging the stool around so she was facing Emma. Seeing the expectant look on her face, Emma swung around too, so they were sat with their knees together.

“I’m… confused.”

“What are…?” She was interrupted from her question by Regina leaning forward and placing a soft, sweet kiss to her lips. Emma was stunned and held still for a moment, her eyes wide as Regina pulled back. Regina’s face went from curious, to cautious to concerned and she stood from her stool quickly, running towards the door. Emma’s call after her was unsuccessful at stopping her and after throwing some bills on the bar, she followed quickly behind.

Six months later and the pair were again sat at a bar, close together, admiring the bartender as she mixed their cocktails. The pair had talked after the incident in the rabbit hole and Regina had finally confessed to her best friends that one of the changes she was concerned about was her growing feelings towards women. Emma had helped her find a first date and had held her once again as the eight week relationship ended in disaster when the other woman had expressed her love for the brunette and the brunette had run away, only for the girl to pursue her and stalk her until Regina had had no option but to go to the police.

Emma had dated around but had not been interested in anything long term. Her time had been filled with studying and working and so hadn’t spent much time socialising with anyone outside of her roommate and best friend, and that was usually after she forced her out of the dorm; much like she had this evening. Emma had worked the past four nights and had a rare Friday off work, and having spent the time outside of her classes studying, Regina was not taking no for an answer.

“I can only stay for one. I have a pop quiz I need to study for.” Regina rolled her eyes and stuck her best friend with a glare, informing her that she would be staying out for as long as it took her to relax before the weekend.

“Anyway, I was hoping we could… talk. We’ve both been so busy, I need a little Swan time.” Emma deflated at Regina’s words, knowing that she had not been behaving as a best friend should have.

“Okay, a few drinks and girl talk. I’m down for that.” Regina leaned forward, raising her hand to catch the attention of the bartender, Emma side-eying the great view of Regina’s cleavage that the positioning granted her.

Two fruity cocktails each later, and the pair were giggling together, Emma with her hand on Regina’s thigh, as she stopped herself from falling off her stool, when the pair had both turned at the same time to check out a stunning redhead with a Scottish accent that was walking by.

“Emma…” Regina was trying to work out the best way to raise the topic that she had wanted to talk about. Sober, pretend drunk, or actually drunk. She settled on a pleasantly buzzed feeling, unable or unwilling to hold it back anymore. The address caused Emma to look up at her best friend and she beamed, finally allowing herself to relax. A blonde exiting the bathroom caught her eye and she glanced away from Regina as she tracked her move towards a table in the back.

“Hey, Emma!” Regina was glaring but it was not angry. She followed her friends gaze and rolled her eyes. “That girl is straight Emma, you don’t wanna go there.”

Emma looked down at her lap as if she was chastised, but she was really trying to hide the grin at the jealous Regina that was coming out. “What’s up?”

“Can I just… ask your advice about something?” Emma grinned, leaning her elbow on the bar as she leaned against her closed fist.

“Sure, go ahead.” Regina took a deep breath, glancing around as if to check no one was listening before she leaned forward. Her hesitation showed Emma that the situation was serious, and she sat up straighter, paying proper attention.

“How do I tell a girl that I love her?” Emma’s heart sunk at once. She knew that Regina was not currently in a relationship but guessed that maybe she had been seeing someone secretly. She cursed herself instantly for not telling Regina how she felt before she lost her chance. She plastered on a smile as she looked Regina in the eye, not wanting to portray how upset she was by the question and what it meant for them.

“I think…” She didn’t want to ruin Regina’s chances with this mystery girl if she really made her best friend happy, but she was not willing to just hand her over. She decided to answer in a way that could go either way, and then if it didn’t work, she couldn’t be blamed. You should just suck it up and say it.”

Regina pondered the answer for a moment, before she nodded. “Okay.” She hesitated again, and Emma expected her to pull out her phone and make a call; or for her to grab her jacket and leave but she just picked up her drink and took a sip. Emma watched her with a raised brow, wondering what her next move was. “I love you.”

Emma’s heart soared. She had been wanting to hear those words from her best friend for a long time and hearing it caused butterflies in her stomach. Not wanting to react badly and scare Regina off, she decided to test the waters, also not wanting to get her hopes up if Regina was just practising. Although she could tell immediately that her hopes were already way up and that anything other than a positive step now would be a big problem. She smiled again, noticing Regina’s expectant look.

“Aw, I love you too. But go on, you should go and tell her.” She held her breath, knowing whatever was said next would be her answer. She saw Regina deflate a little, and immediately questioned if she was messing everything up.

“I just did.” She had her answer, and now she didn’t know how to respond. She longed to reach forward and take Regina into her arms, but she held back.

“How did it go? What did she say?!” She knew her words were the wrong ones and that she had taken it too far as Regina grew angry and stepped down from her stool, pulling her jacket up from where it had been left.

Not willing to let her feel she was being rejected, Emma stood and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back around to face her, kissing her with an urgency, relishing in the feelings that exploded within her. “No, Regina… I mean it. I love you too.”


	5. Frozen

“I can’t believe you agreed to a double date with my parents! Without telling me! What the hell Regina? You’re supposed to hate them!” Regina snorted at the incredulous look on her girlfriend’s face and rolled her eyes.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you had a problem with it until we’re in the car on the way.” She glanced in the side mirror and signalled to change lanes before continuing to talk. “And I cannot hate them Emma, because they are the reason that my two reasons for existing… exist.” Emma pouted at the comment, crossing her arms, unable to come up with an argument to the sweet reasoning.

The car was silent for a minute until Emma thought of something else to complain about. “Why do we have to have date night outside though? You hate the outside.”

“That may be so my dear, but you don’t, and neither does your parents. Sometimes we have to make compromises for the people that we love.”

Emma huffed and looked out of the window. She was secretly happy about the strange turn of events but wasn’t about to let it show. “You’re telling me that you are looking forward to sitting around a campfire, sleeping on the cold hard ground… with my parents?” Regina had stopped the car at a red light and so turned to face her girlfriend.

“I don’t understand why you are so against this Emma. Why are you arguing so much? I know you want to spend time with your parents. I know you love them. And I love you.” The light changed and the car was moving again when Regina next spoke. “Plus, in payment for this, your parents are going to take care of Henry when I take you to Aruba next year.”

They had arrived late afternoon and set up their tents. They’d found wood for the campfire and had heated up some cocoa to warm up from the already nippy air. Regina had almost genuinely shed a tear when Snow presented her with the blow up mattress that she had packed, knowing the other woman did not have much experience with lying on the forest floor. It was near dark when the campfire was lit, and Mary Margaret unpacked the ingredients needed to make s’mores while Regina heated up some coffee. The group began to talk about anything and everything, from the baby, to Henry, and work and planned holidays.

As evening turned to night and the temperature dropped quickly, Emma began to shiver. Having experienced many a under heated foster home she knew how to hide it, and she shifted closer to the fire as the other three continued to talk. She held tense, unwilling to even move her head to join in the conversation which carried on around her. She relaxed slightly when Regina handed her the flask of whiskey that she had snuck in their luggage, and took a swig, enjoying the warmth from the inside. Emma smiled across at her and looked back to the fire, hoping her proximity alone would warm her up.

“David, did you pack those extra blankets? I’m cold.” Emma looked up at her parents as David glanced at his wife, wide eyed, realising that he in fact had not packed the extra blankets. He smiled in embarrassment and took his jacket off, wrapping it around her shoulders.

“Here, take my jacket. I have enough layers on to manage for now. If it gets any colder I’ll just have to share your body heat.” David and Mary Margaret shared a look which caused Emma to cringe and turn away, while Regina gagged beside her. Emma wasn’t really bothered with how flirty her parents were in front of her, having known how in love they were before she’d known they were her parents, but she thought even at 30 it was best to act as if she was thoroughly disgusted with any display of affection from the other couple.

“Are you okay?” Regina had moved closer and whispered the words to the blonde, wanting to see her girlfriend’s reaction to her parents behaviour, and seeing that she was sat tensely, not keeping eye contact with anyone.

“I’m…” She glanced at Regina, to her parents and back again. “I’m just a little cold.”

“What?!” Regina was no longer being quiet; instead she had responded loudly, somewhat in anger. She began to remove her jacket, glaring angrily at the blonde. “I told you to wear layers, I told you to pack extra…” She magicked a scarf into her hand and wraps it around Emma’s neck, waving her hand multiple times to bring another jacket, a woollen blanket and knitted gloves to her one at a time as she piled them onto her. “Now look. I have to make sure you don’t FREEZE to death…” She stood up, reaching over to grab the hat from Snow’s head, before pulling it over Emma’s ears, shaking her head at the chastised look on her girlfriends face. “How long have you been cold? You should have told me!” She sat on the blanket she had laid out in front of the fire, pulling Emma onto her lap, surprisingly easily given the muscular frame of the woman, rubbing her hands up and down on her back to warm her up. Her face turned from angry to upset as she turned away from the woman’s parents, wanting their own privacy in that moment. “You are only just getting over being stuck in that ice cave Emma. Do you want pneumonia? You have to be more careful… I can’t risk losing you… I can’t go through that again, do you understand me?”

There was a noise behind them as Snow and Charming retired to the tent for the night, and Emma remained sat on Regina’s lap until the brunette pulled away. The pair both said nothing as Emma stood, pulling the other woman up, their hands linked as they walked to their own tent after extinguishing the fire. When they got into the tent, Emma unwrapped all the layers that she had been given, pulling on the thin pyjamas and then the onesie that Regina had packed, covering then with an extra pair of socks. She opened the double sleeping bag and slipped inside, sitting up on the blown up mattress as Regina changed into a similar get up. She closed her eyes and waved her hands materialising two hot water bottles which she slid into the bottom off their bag, holding the side open for Regina. When they were both lying together, Emma pulled the blanket on top of them, Regina zipping up the bag to keep the heat in.

Regina still had not said another word, and Emma could feel how tense she was. She pulled her closer, wrapping the woman in her arms, this time sharing her warmth. Regina nestled into her, too anxious to talk, and feeling her girlfriends warmth under her cheek, hearing her strong heartbeat, she fell into a restless sleep, plagued with dreams about Emma’s frozen, lifeless body in the ice cave.


	6. Ignored

Emma huffed and folded her arms over her chest, glaring at Regina from the other side of the kitchen. Getting no reaction from the woman who was humming along to a song that wasn’t playing, kneading the dough for the bread she was making, she huffed again, this time louder.

In response, Regina began to hum louder, turning to the refrigerator to pick out some ingredients. Frustrated that her girlfriend was not paying attention to her, she groaned and stomped out of the room, not hearing the giggle that came from the other woman.

Deciding she would get more sympathy from her son, she made her way to her son’s room. Seeing that it was empty she went downstairs again, hearing his video game system playing in the family room, she joined him on the sofa and took the other controller in hand. They played in silence for a few minutes until Emma’s deliberate loud sighing caused Henry to pause the game.

“What, Ma?” He was rolling his eyes at her as she huffed again, turning back to the game but not pressing start.

“Your mother is being…” She didn’t finish her sentence, knowing that she didn’t have any reason to be as childish as she was being. Henry was not aware of what she was reacting to, but as there had been no screaming and shouting, he guessed that it wasn’t serious, and so he wasn’t worried about his parents being in a real fight.

“Evil?” He said the word with a smirk, knowing that Emma hated anyone using any reference or naming of evil when it came to his mother. Therefore he was expecting it when Emma turned her glare on him, raising a brow in the expression that told him everything she wanted to say.

“No. I was going to say… a turd.” Henry snorted as he began laughing, knowing for sure that the ‘fight’ between his mothers’ was probably related to Emma being… well, herself. He leaned over, clutching his stomach as he laughed harder, having never heard that kind of name associated with the mayor. He was facing the kitchen and so saw Regina coming out and standing in the doorway, smirking at her son and the back of her girlfriends head.

“Kid… it’s not funny. Your mom is being so mean!” She glared at him for a few moments as he calmed down, and he wiped his eyes.

“I can’t believe you called her a turd. That’s just…” He started laughing again at Regina’s expression and looked between them; seeing that Emma was pouting. He turned back to the video game and pressed play, getting back into it quickly to show Emma he was not going to entertain any further communication about it. Regina quickly turned and made her way back into the kitchen as Emma stood from the sofa, growling at her son who simply sniggered and shrugged as he played.

When Emma walked back into the kitchen, Regina had moved on from making the bread, to chopping the vegetables for dinner. Emma made a noise of disgust and jumped up so she was sat on the counter, facing her girlfriend, who seemingly ignored her presence as she carried on prepping.

When the kitchen remained silent for a few minutes, Emma began to grumble, petulantly sticking her tongue out when Regina turned and looked at her, as she moved across to the cupboard where the kept the dinner plates.

“I’m ignoring you.” Regina glanced at Emma, raising her brow before silently moving away, plates in hand.

“I said I’m ignoring you.” She saw Regina grin, although she didn’t turn around this time. She opened the oven to check how the lamb was cooking, and Emma fell silent as she watched Regina’s form. When she stood up straight and turned back to the stovetop, Emma gulped, and glared at the back of Regina’s head, frustrated with the older woman.

“Stop ignoring me ignoring you!” Emma’s outburst was louder than expected and it caused Regina to jump and drop the drinking glass which shattered on the kitchen floor. Emma tensed as Regina looked up at her, flabbergasted, an expression which soon turned to annoyance. Sensing anger was the next emotion, Emma jumped down from the counter, turning to run out of the door. Regina frowned, confused about whether this was another of her girlfriends antics or whether something was wrong.

“Emma, stop.” Emma stopped moving but didn’t turn around, not sure whether the fact Regina was no longer ignoring her was good or bad. “Stop this childish behaviour Miss Swan. Come here and clean this mess up, and then you are going to set the table.” This time Emma turned but made no effort to move.

“I…” She looked scared, and the annoyance that was clear on Regina’s face vanished.

“You have been behaving like a petulant toddler all afternoon. And like if you were being a petulant toddler, I am not mad at you. I am just disappointed that you were continuing to behave like that. I told you that if you don’t eat your vegetables, you will not be getting any dessert, and you had a tantrum so guess what. You will not be getting dessert now.” Her words were stern but not angry and Regina had been treating Emma like she had Henry when he was throwing tantrums as a child. Emma stood silently like a reprimanded child, head down, hands clasped together.

“I’m sorry.” She didn’t look up at Regina as she apologised but she noticed the other woman moving towards her in her peripheral vision and she only looked up when the woman was right in front of her. She blinked; confused; as warm arms wrapped around her, and she melted into the embrace, mumbling her apology again into Regina’s neck. She could feel Regina rubbing up and down on her back and she sighed, knowing similar tantrums she had had in her childhood had ended a lot worse than with just no dessert, until she’d learned that tantrums got her nowhere.

Regina pulled back, hating how forlorn her girlfriend looked at the whole situation. “Okay… well maybe you can have dessert just this once…”


	7. Medical School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourites.

“Poke.” The word from the blonde was accompanied by a demonstration, an act which caused Regina to shrug off the annoying touch. “Gina.” This time she was poked twice and she huffed as she turned around to face the annoying woman.

“What is so important Miss Swan?” Emma smiled, eyes wide as if she had thought of the cure for cancer itself. She was clearly hyper and Regina regretted allowing the woman to have sauce and sprinkles on her ice cream as a treat for getting all her paperwork in on time. She rolled her eyes as she realised she was treating the woman, and more importantly the woman was acting, like a child. Worse than the one they were raising together.

“Do I have to go to medical school if I want to be the person who yells “WE’RE LOSING HIM!’?” Regina was silent for a moment, trying to think of the best way to handle the grown child beside her.

“Emma.”

“Yeah?”

“Go to fucking sleep.” Emma whined and even with her back to her, Regina could tell that she was pouting; yet the young woman did just that. Wanting to follow her girlfriend and fall back asleep, she closed her eyes but found herself somehow unable to sleep. This was not the first time the blonde had mentioned medical school. Each time was subtle, and so she wasn’t sure if she was hinting, or if it was something the woman really wanted but didn’t know how to go about it.

For that reason, Regina spent the next half an hour making plans in her head, finding a way to make her partner’s dreams come true. She wanted to find a way to surprise the woman, but before she could put the plans in place, she needed to find out if it was what she really wanted.

“Emma.” Regina turned to face the woman beside her, whispering her name. When there was no response, she tried the same method that had woken her up.

“Poke.” The word drew no movement, yet the prod in the ribs caused the woman to push her hand away from her, muttering in her tiredness.

“What Gina?” Regina knew how Emma’s mind worked. They’d had many a conversation in the early hours that Emma never remembered; but they were the hours that the woman was the most truthful, where Emma would not be bound by her loyalty to others, where she would not make decisions based on how they would affect others. She knew it was the best time to get an honest answer.

“Emma. Do you want to go to medical school?”

“Yeah.” For how hyped the woman had been, it was clear that the woman was exhausted. She’d been covering shifts for David while he’d been looking after his sick wife, and had been spending every other evening relieving him of caring for Mary Margaret while he got some rest.

“You want to be a doctor?”

“Yeah. Wan’ save people. Fix them.”

“Why didn’t you go to medical school Emma?”

“Criminal record. No money.” Regina frowned at the information, not that she hadn’t known about Emma’s history

“But what about when you were older? Why not now?”

With all the questioning, Emma was a little more awake and she turned on to her side, leaning her head on a closed fist. “I’m the saviour. I’m needed here. I can’t just… leave. It’s at least another ten years in school. It’s time away from you and from Henry and I wouldn’t even get in if I tried. I’m not smart enough. I can’t afford it. I already resigned myself to the fact that I will never be a doctor. Now go to sleep Gina.”

Regina sighed as Emma lay back down and closed her eyes and the other woman lay down too. Her mind was racing and she was unable to fall asleep and so as soon as Emma was breathing evenly, she clambered out of bed, and made her way downstairs to her office. She could either collect some information and sit Emma down to inform her of her options; or she could take a big jump and make the application for her, surprising Emma with her acceptance letter.

When she was downstairs she poured a glass of cider and booted up her laptop, already planning how she would do this. She needed more information from Emma before she could start on an application, but for the reasons given; she assumed that Emma would prefer a school where she could remain close to her family. She had already decided she would pay for the education; that is if the blonde woman did not qualify for any scholarships that may be offered to ‘mature’ students.

After an hour of research, and now feeling that she was finally able to sleep, Regina shut down her laptop and made her way back up to bed. Emma was still sleeping soundly and so she climbed in next to her, pulling the woman closer to the middle of the bed, so they could sleep wrapped around each other like usual.

X

“I can’t believe you would do that Regina, how dare you?!”

Regina’s heart sank at Emma’s expression; the anger in which she hadn’t seen since she had first come to Storybrooke.

“I thought… Emma this is what you wanted; you said so yourself.” Regina watched as her girlfriend’s face covered a range of emotion, from anger to confusion and to sadness.

“I did?” The brunette nodded and Emma frowned. “Well that still doesn’t give you the right Regina. You cannot just take control and take over everything to make things go how you want them to. If and when I really wanted to go to medical school then I would have made applications myself. I would have considered everything before I made that big a decision. I would have made the decision that was best for everyone instead of doing what was good for your ego!”

“Emma…”

“What?”

“Emma I understand why you’re mad but… Emma you got in to five medical schools. Two are offering you funding. Another has contacted the Maine Police Association who has offered to fund your studies. And if you did choose a school where no funding was offered, I have more than enough money. I want to do this for you. Why won’t you just let me help you?”

“You just can’t keep your nose out can you? God Regina, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“Well what is wrong with you? You have a free ride to a number of medical schools in the local area. I have petitioned for more funding to hire more staff at the station and the schools are all within travelling distance to here. And if you didn’t want to travel then we will move. Try and give me one reason why you shouldn’t go?”

“You… We… I…” Emma glared at the other woman as she tried to come up with a reasonable argument; and she came up short. Her face fell as she took a deep breath, ready to “I just always assumed it would never happen for me. And now… I feel like I can’t get excited about it in case it’s taken from me.” She paused, stepping closer to her girlfriend; hating the tense space between them. “Aside from you and Henry… nothing good in my life ever lasts. I have wanted this for so long that I just… I won’t risk it being taken away.”

She looked upset as she glanced up at Regina, seeing the look on her face was one of concern. “Sweetheart, you can’t prevent it from being taken from you by not doing it to begin with. Finances are not an issue. Family support is not an issue. The only thing that could affect you not getting to the end of medical school is your academic abilities, and Emma… you are one of the smartest people I know. Not only that but you are motivated and dedicated and you are hardworking. I have no doubt in my mind that you will succeed in this venture.”

No more words were spoken as Emma closed the space between them, wrapping her up in a hug before they shared a kiss, the argument then forgotten.

X

“Emma Swan.”

Regina stood and started clapping laughing as Henry stood up beside her and started whooping loudly. Emma saw her family cheering as she walked across the stage at her graduation and her cheeks tinged pink as she saw her family, including Mary Margaret and David posing as friends, cheering and supporting her as she graduated at the top of her class. Regina had planned a big celebration for after and had made Emma invite all of the friends she had made over the past four years. As Emma shook the hand of the man handing her degree, Regina wiped her eyes at the tears that had collected. Henry had graduated high school the year previously and his mothers had both been extremely proud, but Regina found herself overwhelmed by the emotions she felt watching her wife cross the stage. She was feeling immense pride and happiness to see that Emma was well on her way to fulfilling her dreams. As the blonde stepped off the stage, she locked eyes with her wife and beamed with delight, the expression causing Regina’s heart to burst with joy.

Her wife, the doctor.


	8. Fist Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this sucks. I appear to switch between tenses which I didn’t realise till I’d posted it.

Regina beamed as Emma snorted loudly, throwing her head back as her shoulders shook, her whole body moving in her laughter. The younger woman stopped laughing as she noticed the adoring gaze directed at her and she blushed and looked away. Seeing the other woman looking at her like that made Emma want to blurt out what she had been feeling but she knew it was too soon for that. The pair had been dating for a few months and they had yet to take the next step in their relationship; physically or emotionally.

Regina looked down as Emma avoided her gaze and she frowned to herself as she considered how their relationship was going. She caught Emma looking at her sometimes and it reflected the way that she sometimes found herself looking back at her. She didn’t want to risk however, ruining it before it had begun.

The date had been going well and Regina was finding herself falling for the woman in front of her. When she glanced back up at the blonde, the woman winked and Regina couldn’t help but blush and giggle at the attention.

“Do you want to go and see a movie or do you want me to drop you off home?”

“I don’t want to see a movie, I’d rather spend time with you where we can talk and carry on getting to know each other.” Emma smiled at the sweet comment of her date and so stood from the table, holding out her hand for the woman to take. As they walked together, their linked hands swung between them and every so often, Emma squeezed Regina’s hand.

“So Emma tell me.” Regina paused as she considered her question, not sure whether three months in was the appropriate time to ask. “Where do you see us going?” Emma smiled shyly at the other woman as she stopped in her tracks, turning to face the brunette. She allowed what she was thinking to echo in her head, as she tried to formulate the response.

“I like myself when I’m with you. I would like to see how far that goes. I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing us going… as far as you want us to go.” Regina couldn’t tell whether to be happy or concerned about the comment, and quirked her eyebrow.

“And it doesn’t bother you… that I’m older?” Emma snorted and Regina watched as the crinkles around her eyes appeared as she laughed. The kind look in her eyes as she settled and smiled warmly at her companion showed Regina that she was not laughing at her, she was laughing at the question.

“Gina, you’re twenty nine. I’m 22. That’s not a big difference. And it’s not like you’re old.” She turned back the way they were walking and they fell back into step, arms still swinging.

Regina decided not to comment on the nickname that she had already told the blonde she hated and instead wrinkled her nose in hesitation. “But… I don’t understand. There are so many people your age that you could go for… We live in a college town for heaven’s sake. Thousands of athletic, intelligent, beautiful people.”

Emma stopped walking and turned to face Regina, dropping her hand as she lifted the hand to the brunette’s chin, tilting it up so they were eye to eye.

“That may be Regina Mills, but I can guarantee none of them have your smile.” It took a second but slowly Regina’s face transformed into the sparkling smile that Emma was talking about. Unable to stop herself, Emma leant down and kissed the smile that she had dreamt about. It was slow and a developed into something that was a little too indecent for the middle of the street where they stood when Regina deepened the kiss. They split when air became necessary and Regina blushed, a shy smile this time gracing her features. Emma bit her lip as she appraised her date.

“I think it’s time I took you home.” At Regina’s raised eyebrow her eyes widened and she backpedalled. “I mean take you to your home and then I go to my home, and then I will see you again at a time and place of your choosing, if you wish, and it will be in public and…” The brunette stopped Emma’s rambling with another short and sweet kiss, trying to hide her bemused grin at the blonde’s embarrassment. They both began to walk in silence again until they reach Regina’s apartment and Emma stops, swinging the other woman around to face her once again. Regina glances down, toeing the ground as she contemplates her next step.

“Emma… do you wanna come up for a drink?” Emma frowned, assuming that the woman was making fun of her for her speech earlier and she frowned at the floor.

“Just a drink to end the night Emma, don’t worry. I won’t be stealing your virtue. I just want to spend a little more time with you.” With a quick nod, Emma began to follow Regina up to her apartment, watching the woman carefully for any sign she was uncomfortable. Her smile as they sat together on the sofa, glasses of wine in hand showed that she was not. They sat together and talked for another half an hour before Emma stood and stretched, ready to head on home. Regina stood too, ready to say goodbye to the blonde. Unsure how to act and without wanting to come across too strong, she leaned forward to hug her. Emma, having always been a socially inept individual awkwardly stumbled over her own feet, and to save herself the embarrassment of her awkwardness and to make Regina aware she had not deliberately dodged her hug she grinned widely.

“Fist me.”

“I – what th-” The woman stumbled about her words, eyes wide as she tried to decipher Emma’s abrupt comment. Emma; enjoying the confusion of her date held out her fist with a smirk, the classic sign for a fist bump. Regina; now aware of what her younger date meant continued to stutter in her embarrassment. “Right…” She took a breath before continuing, as if she was calming herself down; her heart still racing at the misconception. “That’s what you – right…” She rolled her eyes at Emma’s smirk, but it was good natured, she was too happy with how their date had gone to be annoyed. “Okay… God, Jesus, fucking chr-” She shook her head, slapping Emma’s still raised fist away from her. She laughed loudly at the overjoyed expression on Emma’s face, the younger woman enjoying the situation way more than it warranted. “Get the fuck out of my house.” Emma’s grin dropped to a serene smile and she leaned forward for one more kiss before making her way to the front door. When she reached it, she turned and waved at the older woman who was watching her. When they were a doorway apart, they both stood facing the wooden blockade between them.

The pair both loved spending time with the other and they both appeared to be unwilling for their time together to end. Emma raised a fist to knock on the door, but before her knuckles made contact, the door swung open, and the blonde was quickly pulled back into the apartment, the door slamming shut behind her.


	9. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no closer to finishing chapter 10 as I was when I posted chapter 8 (and probably chapter 7) but I'm posting it because I haven't posted in a while and I spend all my time that I'm writing, working on re-writing my drabble. So... enjoy I guess.

Emma had come home from work after a stressful day and had gone straight upstairs to their closet where she kept a shoebox full of treats; hidden away from Henry, and Regina. She didn’t want her son to find her snacks and eat them all and she didn’t want her wife to get annoyed at her for storing treats, and remove them from the house.

She knew that Regina valued privacy and so when she marked the shoebox she kept marked private, she assumed the woman would never intrude. Which is why when she opened the box and saw not only was an ‘Oh Henry!’ bar missing, so was a box of her favourite cookies; the chocolate mint cookies from Batter Bakery in San Francisco was gone, she immediately blamed Henry. Emma was able to identify exactly what was missing from the box and where from, because despite what the town appeared to think of her, she ate relatively healthily and only turned to her snack box at times of great stress.

She had stomped out of her room, down to where Henry was doing his homework at the kitchen table and stood menacingly over him, hands on hips with a glare on her face. Henry had his headphones in and so didn’t notice she was there until she tapped him on the shoulder, glare still in place. When he looked up at her he looked annoyed at the intrusion and then confused at her expression. He took one earphone out and looked up at his mother.

“Uh… can I help you ma?”

“Listen kid, I don’t even mind that you go into my closet and look through my stuff but if you’re going to take something you need to either ask or if I’m not around and you want it, you replace it. Okay?”

Henry’s confusion turned to frustration as he pulled his other headphone and turned properly to face her. “What… are you talking about?”

“My snack box kid. Things are missing.”

“You have a snack box? That you keep in your closet?” Emma rolled her eyes with a nod, moving her arms from her hips to crossed in front of her chest as she stared down at her son.

“Are you saying you haven’t been in it?”

“Ma, I’m telling you… I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Emma frowned, able to tell that he was telling the truth.

“So… your mother stole my cookies?” She meant to sound angry about it, but it seemed her anger had escaped her and she was left feeling only upset. She pouted as she looked away from her son over her shoulder, trying to listen to where her girlfriend was in the house.

“She’s not here Ma. She went to the store. Maybe to replace your cookies before you knew they were missing.” He smirked at the comment, a little annoyed that she had accused him without any kind of investigation. That from the woman who was supposed to be police sheriff. With a smug grin, he replaced his earphones and went back to his homework.

Emma huffed and stomped off to the kitchen, spending the next few minutes searching high and low in the pantry to find the sweet treats that she knew Regina hid from her. She was coming up empty until she found an opened cereal box containing shredded wheat, hidden behind the jars of pasta. She knew that Regina did not eat that cereal and she knew that she nor Henry would go near that cereal and so opened it, seeing a selection of American and British candy bars at the bottom. She pulled out a Twix and replaced the box, before she went back upstairs, and pulled the box out of her closet laying it on Regina’s side of the bed. She sat up against the cushions and opened a book as she heard the front door close downstairs. She heard Regina greet her son and then the steps on the staircase as Regina made her way up. The door opened and she saw Regina stop in the doorway from the corner of her eye. She carried on pretending to read, ‘ignoring’ the woman who was walking towards her. She knew that Regina understood that Emma had found out what she’d done and so continued to stare at the book in front of her, pouting.

“Darling…” The brunette took one step towards the bed and lay her bag down on the table, appraising the blonde carefully. Emma made no move to acknowledge her girlfriend, instead she tried to actually read the page that was open in front of her.

“My love…” This time she moved to the bed but didn’t sit or make any effort to touch the other woman. She couldn’t tell if she was really mad, mildly frustrated or just upset. To Regina, she would rather be seeing the dazzling smile on her girlfriends face than any kind of negative emotion. She could see Emma react to the word and so figured another attempt would get more of a response.

“Sweetheart…” She watched closely, seeing Emma’s eyes narrow and her shoulders slump. Emma tilted her head towards Regina and the Mayor knew she was breaking and that she would communicate with soon.

“Mildly frustrating angel with the puppy dog eyes and my heart…” Emma turned at that, she could hear the anxiety in Regina’s voice and so looked up at her with a pout.

“You ate my cookies.” She offered no further explanation and when Regina pulled her best guilty face, Emma spoke again. “All of THEM!” Regina could see she was not really angry and so knelt on the bed beside her girlfriend, leaning over her.

“I looooove you.” Emma scowled and turned to sit, cross legged to face the brunette. Regina sat back on her heels so they were almost eye to eye.

“I can’t believe you made me blame our son for stealing from me…”

Regina rolled her eyes in fake annoyance as Emma stared blankly at her; as Emma’s stare turned into a glower and Regina flushed, her guilty expression once again covering her features.

“Emma you don’t need to hide a box of snacks. I make sure that the house is always full of food. I promise you; you will never go hungry again. You don’t have to store food, or hide it. You can eat what you want, when you want it. I won’t chastise you, or judge you or try to moderate it. This is your home, okay, and we are your family, and we are not going anywhere. None of this is going to be taken from you.”

It took a moment before Emma looked directly at Regina, and she nodded in understanding. Regina looked relieved that their faux-fight appeared to be over and reached over to take her girlfriends hand. “If you ever want me to pick up something when I’m at the store, you can ask and I won’t say anything. Or if you pick things up that you don’t want us to touch, you only need to tell us and we won’t touch it. We just want you to be at home here.” Finally engaging properly, Emma nodded again, getting up into the same position Regina was as she fell into her embrace. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde tightly feeling the woman relax into her embrace. “Are you okay?” Emma looked up at Regina from her position of their hug with a shy smile.

“I ate your twix.”


	10. Cow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina end up in a field...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I spent so long researching countryside areas where a cow could be found but apparently people don't put these things on google. Also I spent ages writing this and trying to make it fit to the prompt. It's… a stretch I warn you.

For their second anniversary, Emma had chosen the destination and made all the plans. It had come after Regina had planned their wedding but their honeymoon had been a long weekend in New York, a city Regina had never visited. They had been too busy with work to plan a proper holiday and so they had agreed for their anniversaries in the foreseeable future, they would make an effort to spend some proper time together.

Emma knew that Regina had secretly always wanted to visit England, and so she made sure Regina would be able to take two weeks off work, with Snow stepping in as temporary mayor while they were away. She had booked the flights and packed the bags and only told Regina where they were going when they were at the airport, so she was able to locate their flight on the board while Emma was checking in.

She then spent the whole flight listening to Regina excitedly discuss everything she knew about England. Which was a lot. Too much; when Emma had wanted to take her round the famous landmarks and act as a tour guide for her; giving her the ultimate tourist experience. Still she was too excited to be really bothered that she was not going to be able to give Regina her first experience of England.

When they landed, Emma had hoped they would go to their hotel and spend the rest of the evening relaxing and preparing themselves for the start of the holiday. Regina however had other ideas. She almost raced out of the airport, dragging Emma along by her hand. They did make a quick stop to deposit their cases and then they were out exploring, Emma only half serious when she complained she was tired. The couple took the underground to Buckingham Palace, the first thing on the list of tourist attractions to visit the couple had devised on the plane.

Emma had pretended to grumble about visiting 'some boring old castle' but had already planned a trip to the palace and had booked tickets for the tours they did over the summer months. She'd done the same for all the attractions for the first week, with a less busy itinerary for the second. She had made sure to purchase a proper camera to make sure she captured every moment.

Regina was in awe from the moment they stepped up to the building, and spent her time looking up and around, pulling Emma awkwardly as she almost spun on the spot. Emma made sure to get some good pictures of the building itself, as well as asking Regina to pose in front of the building, artwork and anything else that drew her focus. Emma knew however that the favourite photos would be the ones that she managed to snap when her wife wasn't looking. She'd managed to capture one when Regina was admiring her surroundings with a look of such admiration that she couldn't not take the picture. She'd caught another when the woman was laughing at a joke that the tour guide had said, a really terrible joke which Emma hadn't understood and which Regina had found hilarious. She'd turned around just after Emma had taken the picture, giggling at the confused look on her face, before she took her hand and squeezed it, smiling brightly as the tour moved along.

For the remainder of the tour Emma watched Regina as Regina saw everything. She was more entertained at seeing how much her wife was getting out of the tour than enjoying seeing the history of the old building and the royal family. She'd never had much of an interest in British history or royalty but Regina was, and so she had planned the trip around everything Regina wanted to see. When the tour was over, Emma took Regina back outside to get a few more pictures, including a few on her phone that she would send to their families waiting back home.

Emma had expected Regina to want to call it a day after the tour, and to want to go to the hotel to rest, but instead the woman linked her arm with the sheriff's, heading off in a direction which Emma did not know where it led. More tired than she was willing to let on, Emma suggested they just get an uber to their destination, but Regina refused, stating the fresh air would do them good after so long on a plane, and that she wanted their destination to be a surprise. They walked for a good fifteen minutes when they found themselves in the Mayfair area, Regina pointing out things that looked nice, Emma getting a few more pictures. The pair had released each other's hands as they surveyed the surroundings, and Regina had continued walking in their general direction. The sun was setting as they had been walking, and Emma couldn't help but take a picture of her view, the setting sun giving her wife's retreating form a soft glow. Not sensing the blonde behind or beside her, Regina turned as Emma was lowering the camera and stuck her tongue out at the woman, a move which caused Emma to quickly raise the camera again.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Emma was surprised to see they had come to Gordon Ramsay's Maze restaurant. Emma had been spending her free time taking cooking classes and had found she had an aptitude for cooking, and was debating whether to take it further as a hobby, so it was a pleasant surprise for her that Regina had somehow managed to get them into his steak and sushi restaurant, something which provided for them both. When they were seated and had ordered, Emma her steak and Regina her sushi, Regina reached across the table and took Emma's hand. They simply observed each other for a few minutes, Emma's easy smile causing Regina to blush and look away. They stared, silent, until the waiter bought over their wine, and something the waiter said caused the pair to laugh, and from then, the conversation came easily. It hadn't been awkward otherwise, but the intense feelings between them had put hard to put into words.

The food was delivered quickly and they ate in companionable quiet, watching the other diners around them. When they had finished, and had shared a dessert, the pair again left hand in hand, walking a short distance in the late evening breeze. Regina could see that Emma was exhausted and so called for an uber, standing idly with her wife as they waited for the car to arrive. When they arrived back at the hotel, Regina decided to take a shower while Emma fell into bed and was asleep before the brunette had even turned the water on.

The first week followed much the same way. Visiting the best tourist attractions in London, eating out and taking walks together just admiring the view. The pair were both exhausted at the end of each day but Emma loved nothing more than seeing the bright smile on her wife's face as they explored. Their sixth day in London was their actual anniversary and Emma had gone all out with the plans, refusing to allow Regina to be involved in any of the planning, and more importantly, any of the paying. That afternoon she'd booked her wife and herself into a spa experience at the ESPA Life at hotel where they were staying, the Corinthia. She had asked them for the works for her wife, and had made sure to pay extra for the champagne that would be provided. She had started the booking with a couples massage but as she was not into the pampering and so had made sure the rest of the afternoon was filled with Regina's favourite things. She wanted to make sure that Regina knew and felt how treasured she was and how much she loved her. The final celebration later that night was when Regina showed Emma the same thing.

xxx

The second week of their trip was much more relaxed. Emma knew there were other parts of England that Regina liked and so had planned to take her out to some areas outside of London to show her more of what England had to offer. She had made plans for the first half of the week that Regina would enjoy and on the Thursday before the Sunday they were due to fly home, she had booked a trip to outside of London, a little countryside long weekend away from the bustling city.

The journey was not as long as uncomfortable as the flight and Regina took the time to catch up on emails from work while Emma, exhausted from trying to make the trip her wife's best ever; fell asleep as soon as the train started moving. They arrived at the station before Emma could catch up on the sleep she had lost but she was at least refreshed when they arrived. Regina was surprised at the idyllic destination Emma had chosen for the last part of their vacation. It was peaceful from the moment they left the station, and the pair decided to walk in the direction of the Airbnb Emma had booked for the weekend. The town they found themselves in was quiet, and there were very few shops as far as they could see; though they did pass a bijou little café that Regina informed Emma they would visit for breakfast the next morning. As soon as the older woman had become aware of Emma's plan for the last few days of their holiday, she had researched the area and had planned the weekend. Emma had argued at first but Regina had informed her that they were celebrating them both, and that she was making sure that Emma enjoyed the holiday as much as she had. Emma had enjoyed the city break but it had been Regina who had wanted it. When the pair had discussed their vacation plans months earlier, Emma had suggested an outdoorsy, hiking, adventure trip, which Regina had put on the maybe list, deciding when it was her time to plan the year after she would book the perfect trip for her wife.

They found their cottage easily and left their bags there while they went to pick up some groceries. Emma chose the drinks and wine while Regina picked the food, selecting a trifle, a dessert she had heard of but never tried. When they returned, they cooked together and eaten their meal before clearing and washing the dishes. They had a quiet evening that night, ready for a long day outside the next day. They curled up together on the sofa with wine, tucked up under a blanket, the real fireplace offering warmth and light from the fire they had lit, the TV showing a British rom-com they had never heard of. They had both tried the trifle, Regina quickly discarding her bowl while Emma finished first hers and then the brunettes, grinning as Regina teased her for being a gannet, no matter how terrible the food was.

Neither were really watching the movie. Instead Regina had moved her feet onto Emma's lap and she was poking her in the stomach with her toes. Emma was pretending to watch the move, waiting until Regina looked away before she grabbed her feet and started tickling. Regina shrieked and tried to pull her feet away but Emma kept tight hold, tickling until Regina called uncle which led to a tickle fight of a very different nature.

The next day was an early start for them both, and Emma; not being much of a morning person was complaining from the moment Regina woke her by straddling her hips, holding a cup of coffee close to rouse Emma with the smell. She first complained about the early time, and then the fact that Regina was up and dressed when she was still warm and cosy under the duvet, and then when she finally did get up, that they had to leave without a proper breakfast in order to get to where they needed to be on time. Emma showered and dressed as Regina packed a picnic basket, and they were out of their cottage less than an hour after Emma had been so rudely awakened. They had been hiking for some time, before they came to a field; stopping only because Emma had been complaining about being hungry. Regina was hesitant; she noticed a few cows on the other side of the field that were eyeing them up, and so she decided to leave Emma with the food, and take care of a couple of errands. She needed to respond to a couple of work emails and call her sister, but of course her sister had text her with 'SOS EMERGENCY CALL ME NOW' just as they had lost service in the great outdoors.

Regina settled the blanket on a dry part of ground, near the fence and under the shade of a large oak tree, branches stretching from the trunk on the other side of the fence. It wasn't yet midday but the sun was already fairly high in the sky, and the air was warm due to lack of wind. They were a good mile from where the fields ended and the forest began, and from Regina's research there were no large bodies of water around. She was not sure where she would go to void her bladder; the mayor would never dare to go about her ablutions outside, and so she would head towards the closest village, hoping for both reception and a public restroom. She sat down on the blanket beside Emma, shaking her head at the childish excited look on her wife's face. She pulled a few items out of the basket, ones she had packed specifically for when Emma demanded snacks, the rest of the items for a lunch they would share together later that day. She took the second rucksack off her shoulders, handing it to Emma, raising her brow as the blonde rifled through it, pulling out a portable phone charger, a book, an umbrella and an extra pair of socks among other things. Emma looked quizzically upon her wife who smirked at the clear confusion.

"I tried to be covered for all eventualities of what you could complain about. It just happens to be convenient that I have to leave you here and run a few errands. She stood and left the blanket as she noticed a cow walking towards them and pulled Emma up from the ground. The younger woman was still trying to process what was being said.

"Seriously? We planned a hike, a day together and you're running off to do errands. Why can't I come with you?" Regina sighed and took Emma's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Don't worry sweetheart. There are just a few things I have to sort out, and it's quicker if I just go myself. I can get there and back and we can continue and you don't have to walk miles out of your way. Trust me okay?" It took a second but Emma nodded, and she leaned forward and kissed her wife quickly. Stepping back, Regina pulled a bottle of water from the picnic basket, picking the second charger from the rucksack Emma had left on the ground. When she stood back up she saw Emma staring warily at the cow that was only a few feet from them. Regina giggled as the cow appeared to step towards Emma and sniff her, and the brunette reached her hand out slowly to see if the cow would approach her. When it did, she stroked the cows face gently, yelping as a long tongue swiped at her wrist.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone for more than an hour. She has enough food and water for the morning." She glanced towards Emma who was nodding along as the cow pushed his nose into Regina's hand to get her attention. "Just don't let her near the lake or forest. And don't let others startle her, if things get out of hand, scream loud. Someone will come and help." The brunette raised a brow at the cow as Emma spluttered behind her.

"Wait… why are you telling that to a cow?"

Regina grinned at the cow before turning back to her wife. "Because someone has to watch you!" Emma crossed her arms and plopped down onto the blanket, putting her finger up at the cow as it began to lumber away. Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde, before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back. I love you." Emma pretended to ignore the woman, refusing to look at her or respond until her wife was walking away. Not really mad, more annoyed that her wife had been the one cracking jokes that morning, she pulled out her phone, sending a quick text to the retreating woman, watching as Regina paused to pull her phone out as it buzzed.

Regina burst out laughing at the picture of the cows ass that filled her screen, followed by the words 'Buttercup and I love you too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in this guys, been so busy editing my SQ drabble, having infections, having surgery, working etc. I may try and update again before Christmas as I likely wont get a xmas fic written this year, though I can't guarantee it.


End file.
